1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to anti-intrusion entry ways for dwellings and, more particularly, to security and alarm apparatus for preventing and detecting unauthorized intrusion.
2. Description of Related Prior Art
Most screens used with doors at entry ways and in windows in a house or apartment are constructed of relatively easily penetrable plastic or metal mesh material. Despite any lock that may be used in conjunction with the screen frame and the door jam, an intruder can easily cut or otherwise cause an opening in the screen material to gain entry. As set forth in U.S. Pat. No. 6,998,981, the present inventor has invented a secure screen formed of a robust metal mesh and locking devices that interconnect the screen frame with the surrounding door frame. The robust metal mesh is of sufficient impediment to prevent intrusion therethrough except for the most determined intruder. Moreover, the locks between the screen frame and the door frame serve in the conventional manner to prevent opening of the screen door. Further details of this invention are set forth in the inventor's patent.